


Punishment

by Aifrit



Series: The Stockpile [5]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, F/F, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Submission, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aifrit/pseuds/Aifrit
Summary: Sometimes Lightning gets "jealous" and sometimes Vanille gets "punished" for it. Trans Lightning.





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Punishment  
> Pairing: Lightning/Vanille  
> Rating: M for language and smut  
> Words: 2,263
> 
> A/N: Here's another! Enjoy!

Lightning shoves Vanille into the restroom, and she stumbles forward, frown marring her face.

"Ow! Not so rough…" She wants to tear up at Lightning's sudden pushiness, but knowing Lightning, she won't care much.

"I'll be rough with you when I please," Lightning growls, closing and locking the door.

Vanille shirks back at the biting tone. "Yes, Master."

"Good."

Lightning spins her, pins her against the counter. Goddess, she's rough, so _aggressive_ , and Vanille wonders if what she did was really _that_ bad. Was it?

"Am I in trouble, Master?"

Lightning scoffs in her ear, pushes her down on the sink by the neck. It hurts a bit and her elbows knock marble, but not enough to call a safeword. The counter's cold, even against her clothed front, and there isn't much space to move on it as is.

"I didn't tell you to speak."

Vanille whines and shuts her mouth. She knows better than to test Lightning when she's upset. Not smart, especially if she wants the "good" side of her punishment.

Lightning continues. "Yes, you're in trouble. And this is your punishment. Is that clear?"

There's a thick bulge pressing against Vanille's ass. She nods quickly.

"Honestly…" Lightning starts. Here it comes, another portion of Vanille's punishment. There's no stopping Lightning when she starts her round of scolding. She goes on and on and on and _ugh_ , Vanille gets it by the second round. Can't she just fuck her and get it over with?

"I don't give a flying _fuck_ who you dated before me." Vanille presses her ass against the growing bulge; Lightning responds with a swift smack of her ass. "Don't try to change the subject. I don't care who you were with before me, I own you now. Is that understood? I allow you to stay with me, I feed you, I fuck you when I please. I _own_ you, Vanille."

Vanille nods.

"I don't think you get it, to be honest." Vanille hears the clinking of a belt buckle coming undone, then a zipper, and her heart races. "This isn't the first time, is it? How many times have you seen him?"

Vanille swallows hard. Does she answer? Does she keep silent? Oh, what does she do?

"Answer. Me." Lightning spreads her ass cheeks, resting right between her ass and cunt. Goddess, it feels fucking amazing, having that bulge nestled there. Now if only Lightning would just take off her boxers and-

Lightning pulls her backwards by the throat. She's way taller than Vanille, and Vanille has to rise to the tips of her toes to stay semi-comfortable.

"Th-three times, Master. Three," Vanille chokes out.

"Is that so?" Lightning releases her, rubbing herself against Vanille's ass instead. _Fuuuuck, it feels so good._ "So, what, did you think I wasn't going to do anything about you flirting with him?"

She certainly was _not_ flirting. He came up to her and… ugh. Vanille can't argue here. She won't win. Yes, she's seen him a few times, and yes, Vanille _can_ get pretty flirtatious, but she has no feelings for him anymore. He's not even important, just barely worth an afterthought. Why won't Lightning see that?

Vanille whimpers, lowering her head in shame. She hopes the pitiful, apologetic approach will work.

"Did you think…" Lightning pulls her shorts over her cock, Vanille can feel that against her ass. She's nearly hard, and _oh, goddess_ Vanille can't wait. "That I was going to let you get away with it?"

Vanille's getting dizzy. Her head swims around in a fog as the light flickers above them. Lightning's pressing her further into the sink. She's pinned, that's for damn sure, and finds it hard to even find wiggle room. Any attempt just rubs Lightning's dick over her panties. Not that it doesn't feel like heaven.

"Oh, you like that?" Lightning's talking about Vanille's grinding against her dick. She's doing it involuntarily, she now notices. Does Lightning even blame her for this? "I want an answer."

Vanille's eyes flutter shut. "Y-yes. Yes, Master." Her hands are getting clammy gripping the side of the sink.

_SMACK!_

Vanille yelps, feels tears burn her eyes. The smack echoes in the small stall and she hopes to Etro no one outside heard it. She clenches her ass in pain, reaching back to rub it and lifting to the tips of her toes. Lightning intercepts her, pinning the arm across her back. The position is… embarrassing to say the least. She feels submissive and helpless, and a blush creeps up her cheeks.

"What was that?" Lightning growls, bending her arm further.

"No, Master. No-no, Master, I don't like it." Untrue, and Vanille _knows_ Lightning knows that.

Lightning releases her arm. "That's what I fucking thought."

Vanille shudders under Lightning. There's no roaming hands, no gentle or possessive kisses. It scares Vanille in the best way possible. Lightning's really fucking angry, and though her voice rings calm and collected in Vanille's ear, she's anything but. It fills Vanille with an odd mix of dread and aching pleasure. The wetness between her legs dampens her panties, and she shifts uncomfortably from leg to leg.

"You know what I want?" Lightning lifts Vanille's skirt, and yanks her panties down to her knees. She's going on a tangent again, Vanille can tell already. "To teach you a _fucking_ lesson. Since you can't seem to learn."

Vanille gasps at the thought.

"Maybe I've been too lenient on you, huh? I thought you knew better." Lightning circles her thumb on Vanille's ass; Vanille whimpers. "Knew better than to test my patience."

Vanille did no such thing! She whimpers. "B-but I-"

"Was that backtalk?" Lightning's dick slides around her ass cheeks, pulsating and hot. It's growing stiffer by the second.

Vanille shakes her head. "Sorry, Master. I didn't mean to backtalk." Goddess, Lightning is on quite the power trip right now. Vanille loves it so much. Makes her feel extra subby and small.

"Thought so."

Lightning drags her hand over Vanille's mouth. She taps Vanille's lips twice and Vanille opens her mouth to run her tongue over Lightning's digits, coating them well.

"Good girl. You remember your training at least."

She does, and Vanille tingles at how degraded she feels. She's been trained on a handful of commands and that was just one of them. Lightning loves using everything about Vanille's body to her advantage in a mindless fuck.

Lightning's rubbing herself, coating her dick with her wet fingers. Experience tells Vanille this without looking. "Question. Ass or cunt?"

Vanille moans, grinding into Lightning again. She's _sooo_ glad Lightning moved her panties, or they'd be past ruined at this point. Woulda been an awkward ride back home for sure.

Lightning grunts again, holding her neck down. Her hand returns to Vanille's mouth for another coating. It tastes like sweat and precum. "Don't make me repeat myself."

A fog clouds Vanille's head. It's heavy and swimming around, chanting for a release to her throbbing. "I'm sorry, Master. Your choice, Master."

Lightning chuckles, impressed probably, like a sphinx beaten at its own riddle. "Good answer."

Vanille's heart soars for a second. She makes it a point to flatten herself on the sink, maximizing Lightning's pleasure. Maybe Lightning's let up a bit, she thinks, as one hand caresses her ass. She doesn't want to get too hopeful, though.

The wet fingers brush over Vanille's cunt. Lightning's made her decision, and Vanille braces herself.

It's hard to relax, but Vanille does, she has to, as Lightning palms her ass and pushes into her, inch by inch. Vanille sucks in a sharp breath. Tear sting her eyes. Lightning's big, not long, but thick and hot. Vanille loves it of course, but every entrance is like taking her for the first time.

Lightning wastes no time setting a slow pace. She's being merciful this time, either out of actual pity or not wanting anyone outside to hear. Either way is good for Vanille. She gets adjustment time.

"Did he fuck you like this? Like the little desperate puppy you are?"

_What?!_ It's a sudden question and Vanille stammers a response, not even sure if she's allowed one. "U-uh, I-uhm, _mmm_ , Master?"

"Answer the question, _Vanille_." Lightning thrusts hard at her name. Her tempo increases. Vanille lifts her ass.

"Mmm… I- no. No. Never." She's moving her hips on instinct and stops immediately. "He was… too soft. Not rough. Not rough like you, Master." She _cannot_ believe Lightning is still fuming over this. Unbelievable!

Lightning's silent for a second. Her balls slap against Vanille, filling the room with soft smacking and gentle moans. "Oh. Never, huh?"

Oh, _fuck._ Vanille hears the cockiness creep through. It makes her shrink and arch her spine, throwing her ass back. Lightning chuckles at her. It's quite the sinister laugh; Vanille wants to cry.

"Uh-uh. Not like you, Master. Never like… _ahhh_ , never like you."

Lightning thumbs Vanille's ass cheeks apart, aiming to go deeper. "Is that right? So, who fucks you like this? Who fucks you like _me_?"

Vanille's really meeting Lightning's thrusts now and Lightning doesn't seem to care in the slightest. Progress?

"No one. No one fucks me like you, Master. No one in the world. Uh-uh." She means it. Absolutely fucking means it. Their fucks transcend space and time no matter what atmosphere, place, or dimension they're done.

Vanille thinks she's fine, thinks she's in the clear until her head yanks back. She yelps and cries. Lightning's got her by the hair (why didn't she wear her pigtails today?). The light above disorients her and coupled with Lightning's grunting in her ear, really makes her aware of her situation on some weird, spiritual level. Nothing makes sense.

"Who owns you, slut?"

_Fuck._

"You- uhh…"

Not fast enough. Lightning pushes all the way in, right to the hilt, and gyrates. Vanille follows her motions before she's snapped alert by Lightning's sharp and hushed voice.

"What was that?"

Vanille can't help but push back further. Lightning sighs heavily at this and Vanille's getting what she wants, at least. "My… my-my Master owns me. Lightning owns little Vanille. You own me, Master. All of me. Every… every inch of me."

Lightning scoffs, releasing her hair. Despite the stuttering between thrusts, she sounds pleased. Or at least neutral. Hell, Vanille can't tell the difference sometimes.

"I cannot wait to teach you a better lesson at home." Another tirade. Great. Vanille has a plan this time. "I think you need some more training because apparently I'm not doing well enough." Lightning taps the back of Vanille's thigh with two fingers. Another command. Vanille lifts that leg onto the counter. Balancing on one limb to meet Lightning's height isn't the most comfortable position to be in, but at least she can feel Lightning sliding into her better. "Maybe if your spoiled ass gets harsher punishments… You only have eyes for me, you understand? _Fuck…_ only for me, Vanille. Remember that."

Oh, she does. Vanille wonders why Lightning just hasn't picked up that maybe Vanille _likes_ being punished sometimes? Dear goddess, she's so oblivious. But spoiled? Lightning _never_ calls her that. Mmm, spoiled… Vanille supposes she is, but only because Lightning allows her to be!

"I'm gonna rip you a new one at home. You'd better not think I'm joking."

Vanille rolls her eyes and licks her lips. Lightning talks all this bullshit about another punishment at home, and granted, Vanille's looking forward to it, but she can get out of it easily. She lowers her head and looks back, puts glassy eyes and fake tears on for effect. Lightning's face is flushed crimson and her clouded eyes are focused on the dip in Vanille's back. It takes her a few seconds, but she makes eye contact, aqua meeting jade.

Lightning clicks her tongue. "Don't look at me like that." And smacks Vanille's ass.

Vanille wins. Lightning thrusts harder, but with more passion than before. Vanille pushes her ass up and Lightning's able to dig deeper, slam harder. She grips Vanille's hips, angling her strokes until she forces herself in deep – once, twice.

A feral groan escapes Lightning, one that runs a deep chill up Vanille spine. She's right at Vanille's neck with teeth scraping up into her hairline as the groan turns into a hiss. Vanille's cunt fills up with hot and sticky cum and, she purrs at the sensation. It feels fucking great, having her cunt filled up like this, but long overdue. So hot and raunchy as fuck and _oh fuuuuck_ she loves it. Loves being Lightning's little submissive bitch. Couldn't ask for a better Dom.

Lightning pulls out of her, rubs herself over Vanille's ass and cunt. She's cleaning herself off, Vanille notices, right on her. Dirty, just so dirty. Vanille's used up and discarded. She tears up and wants to cry and kick and scream over not being granted an orgasm. She thought… she thought she had Lightning. She usually does. Damn. Maybe she hasn't won this time. And maybe… maybe she _does_ need to have her punishment at home. Lightning's catching on to her shenanigans.

Vanille looks out of the corner of her eye. She hasn't been granted permission to move yet and watches Lightning. Lightning pulls her boxers over her deflating dick. She locks eyes with Vanille and gives her the most fucking shit-eating smirk, coupled with a quick wink. Damn her. She fixes her jeans back up as if nothing happened and gives Vanille's ass a few light swats.

"Fix yourself up so we can go."

And she exits the one-person restroom, leaving Vanille a sopping wet and aggravated mess.


End file.
